What happened to the future?
by sgholly9
Summary: Sequel to Baby Boom!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-

Chapter One-

I was lying on my couch napping like a normal person would if they had the time until… a bird landed next to me and tried to peck off my face.

I could hear Panda-chan giggling, "GET OFF ME YOU STUPID PIGEON!" I yelled and threw the bird to the ground. I glared at Gaara "Why, is there a Pigeon in the middle of desert?"

"Uhhhhhh," He appeared to be thinking, "I don't know. Maybe it got lost."

"Lost? No way birds don't get lost… Do they?" I said.

"Look, there's a message on his leg!" Gaara said acting all proud.

I gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled. "If there's a message, why don't you open it."?

Gaara grabbed the bird's leg and untied the scroll. He opened it and read. "'To Sakura, Gaara, and their clan' I don't think I'd go as far as to call three children a clan. 'I have finally completed the jutsu that will return you to the future. I advise that you come to Konoha, as I do not wish to send it because others may be able to copy it. I hope to see you soon. From the third Hokage.'"

"He took forever" I whined. I really wanted to go back to the future and not have to worry about small matters that had been already taken care of.

Gaara kissed my forehead and said, "Well I think we should get going… We don't want to make the Hokage mad. Want to get the kids? "

"Fine," I grumbled as I went up the stairs. I created a clone and got her to carry Kame and Jin. I carried Misa. Gaara had already packed our bags with emergency supplies so we left right away.

After three days we arrived at the Hokage's tower. We walked up to his office and went inside. "Hello Hokage-sama." I bowed to show respect. When I saw that Gaara just stood there I grab him and forced him to bow.

"Hello Sakura, Kazekage, and your children," said the Hokage. "As I said in my message the jutsu has been completed. It should only take around five minutes to recreate it."

I felt impatient so I cast a speed jutsu on his hands. "Can it be done in 30 seconds?"

He shrugged and started creating the seals. A door was forming on the wall he was facing. It was old and hade runes carved into it. Vines covered most of it and the doorknob was barely visible. He gestured towards the door. I walked closer. And opened it. I stared down at the swirling blue jelly like substance behind it.

"You walk through that." Said the Hokage.

"Ready Gaara?" I asked looking over my shoulder. My clone had disappeared so he was carrying Kame and Jin. He nodded and walked to my side. I seriously didn't want to go first so I quickly went behind him and pushed him through the jelly. He screamed like a little girl as he fell through the blue substance. I nodded and went through after him. I felt like I was falling. All around me there were books, weapons and cards. I tried to grab onto some books because I wanted to read them but they turned into golden dust and went into me. I sighed as I continued to fall. Finally my but landed on something hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I didn't expect that it would take forever to land. I looked around. "Gaara?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Where are we?" We were definitely not in Konoha. It was too different. People were wearing weird clothes and there were buildings that appeared to touch the sky. Gaara looked just as confused as I felt. There was a building on my left. There seemed to be many people there… maybe they could help us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Chapter Two-

Gaara's confused face disappeared. I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Maybe we should try that building… it looks like an academy."

Gaara just shrugged and stood up. He looked around and stated walking. "Well? Are you coming or what?" I blinked at him and quickly tried to catch up to him.

"Hey Gaara," I said while smiling, "Maybe we should stay here a bit… it might be fun!" I hope he agrees!

"No." he said nonchalantly. I pouted and stopped him with my free hand.

"Please!" I begged. "I might give you a treat later." I winked and saw him ponder the thought.

"But we do it everyday anyway." He said.

"Fine then _two _treats. Does that sound fair?" I really want to stay! Please say yes!

Gaara smirked in satisfaction, "Three"

Sakura made her eyes tear a little. "But I won't last that long…"

Gaara sighed, "Fine then two is good enough."

"Yay!" I attempted to hug him but our kids were in the way. Wait… did I just hear a yawn? Oh no! They woke up.

Misa rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Ohayo mama."

"Mama that's no fair! Kame/Jin wants to be hold!" Kame and Jin complained. I sweat-dropped and put Misa down. "See now you can all walk."

I motioned for Gaara to put them down. He gently placed them on the ground and said, "Whoever gets over this wall is going to be a ninja. If you don't then you have to try harder." I glared at him. I mean even though our children were mentally and physically better than others and have jinchuuriki parents, doesn't meant they should be doing this so soon. They are only one year old!

"**Didn't I tell you that Children of Jinchuuriki receive the same advantages as the Jinchuuriki." Gobi said.**

Yeah I know… but they are still too young.

"Mama!" Kame shouted. "Are you coming?" I snapped back to reality and noticed all of them were at the top. I sighed and gather chakra in my hands. I molded the stone to form a door and walked through. By the time I sealed it up they were al beside me.

"_**WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED! CATCH THEM!**_" Some ones voice boomed. It didn't sound much like a voice though.

I looked around and noticed Gaara doing the same. Our eyes landed on a man and a boy holding what appeared to be his head in his hands… WTF! His body and head aren't attached! Omg he's running… towards us! SHIT! I glanced at Gaara when suddenly Jin tapped the boy and shouted, "Tag! You're _it_!" Misa, Kame, and Jin ran in different directions. Kame was running after the headless boy.

"I'll follow Kame. You get the other two." Gaara shouted. I could tell he thought this would be fun. And who could blame him? I think it'll be too. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingon and scanned the area to find them. What the Hell! There are abnormal chakras all over the building!

I sensed Jin's chakra and powered up my boots so that I could run to the third floor in half the normal time. "JIN!" I yelled. People came out of their classrooms and stared at me… along with Jin. I grabbed him and ran. There appeared to be a ruckus on the other side of the building so I jumped out the window. People screamed. Pssshhh its not like I'm gonna die or something. I landed on my feet and saw Misa and Kame holding on to the headless boy… or previously headless. He seemed to be in one piece now. He seemed to be fighting with the man. He kicked something and the building exploded. I quickly performed hand seals and blew a gust of wind carrying my children towards me.

They smiled at me, and Misa said, "Mama, show me a cool jutsu! Those guys were all doing them!"

I smiled and deactivated my Sharingon. I glanced at the boy and then frowned. Why was he holding a gold card? I noticed the smoke from the building was in the shape of a skull. I formed hand seals and focused on the smoke. It gushed towards me and formed a pair of wings. Gaara appeared next to me and said, "I've spoken to the person in charge here. I know I was supposed to watch Kame but I think this was more important. I also think you should deactivate that… you're catching too much attention." I rolled my eyes and deactivated the jutsu.

"Let me meet the person. I think I should talk to her too." I said.

"If you say so…" Gaara replied


End file.
